All that sparkles
by Castieldelic
Summary: Matt and Mello. Short, fluffy, and adorable. I know, it's kinda late. But Enjoy! I don't own death note


Okay, so this is my Valentine's thingy. Yea, I know it's late and all, but like I said on my Bio, I gotted my computer with internet taken away. Anyway, this is the first Death Note one published, though I am writing one still. I hope it isn't too much like – there I go again, babblin. Well, Enjoy. But the name has nothing to do with the story, SAWY

All that sparkles**

Matt sighed as he looked at the calendar mounted on his wall.

It was that dreadful day. February 14th.

And on that afternoon, he was alone.

Sure, he got the "Happy Valentine's day!" texts and "I love you!" calls, but they didn't mean anything to him.

They would have, if he had gotten them from his special someone. But he'd never tell that easily.

"Knock knock..." A soft voice came from behind his door.

"It's open, L," He replied, not breaking the glare between the wall.

"Just wanted to share some chocolates I got. What did you get today?" L replied, throwing seven large boxes onto Matt's bed and glided next to him.

"No. Nada. None." Matt replied, sighing deeply into his hands.

L put his arm around Matt. "It'll be okay, dude. But... I know someone who likes you..." L trailed, gently poking Matt's stomach.

Matt stretched and sat right up, "Who?" He almost screamed, staring L right in his eyes.

"PSSh. Like I would tell you." Matt growled. "Well, look at the I GOT-"L ran out the door, face flushed.

**STOP****! WHO DO YOU THINK LIKES MATT? :D well, you might not be correct. Cuz right now only I know. ****ALRIGHT, CONTINUE!**

Matt lay down and looked at box of chocolates. It read: "Happy Valentine's day, Matt! Love ya lots!"

He could barely believe his eyes. L had take the time give him a present!

"I'm in Miami, BITCH! I'm in Miami, BITCH! I'm in Miami, BITCH!"

Matt's phone was ringing.

"H-Hello?"

"Heya Matty."

"Mello?"

"Yea, can I come over?"

"Um, sure, but it's a little-"

"Great! Seeyabye!"

Matt sighed for the third time.

"I'm coming in!" Mello shouted, closing the door behind him.

Matt was by the window, coffee in hand. "It's a piggy!" Mello screamed, tackling Matt.

His coffee went flying out the window. Better that then on the to of them, right? Whoever was on the ground below, better watch out!

"Oof. Hello, Mells."

This is who he loved.

The spastic chocoholic that let every single bite of anything go straight to his head.

Telling someone he trusted? He could see how that would end, with the whole campus knowing, it spreading like wildfire.

"I brought you somethin." Mello mumbled, jumping off of Matt.

Matt half expected 20 bars of chocolate from him, but when he opened his eyes, Mello was on one knee, holding a black box.

Matt just stood there, speechless, mouth wide open. He knew he wasn't getting married to Mello, **(yet :3)** but he still had tears at the brim of his eyes.

Mello had purchased 2 golden chains, broken into halves of a rainbow and said "Special friends".

"M-Mello, I-"

"I love you, Mail."

Mello stood up, and stared deeply into his lover's eyes. There were less than 5 inches between the pair's lips. Matt leaned into the embrace. It lasted barely over a peck, but it felt like the whole 9 yards to the two of them. When they both felt that "spark", they both had a feeling that this day would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG KGB OMG OMG OMG GUESS WHAT<strong>? <strong>**I**** don't**_**own death note**__!__**i **_really don't own death note okay seriously I do not if I did everyone would be straight up GAY **and now everyone should be like: OMFG MARKEY ACCUALLY PUT A MOTHERFUCKIN DISCLAIMER SITTIN HERE STEALIN EVERYTHING **heh heh not this time, brah brah. I'm typing up a new one called ALONE. But don't judge me by it, cuz I've gotten by the bitchy BUG OF OMFG I CAN'T TYPE ANYTHING BUT I END UP GETTING GOOD GRADES ON TESTS oh and I think I'm failing Reading my homeroom when I usually write some of my story when I can so I might be a little late but still PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO GIVE U SOME LIKE TWIST OR SOMETHING IN THE STORY OKAY

**Markey ****:3**


End file.
